


Just Imagine (Taron Egerton Series)

by rosezeller483



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Romance, Scenarios, Sex, Sexting, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosezeller483/pseuds/rosezeller483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am such a big fan of Taron Egerton and i've decided to write a number of short stories.<br/>Hope you'll love it.</p><p>Number 1: You misses Taron</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have some suggestions, DO NOT HESITATE. If you want me to write some stuff, DO NOT HESITATE.  
> From adorable to kinky, you'll be serve ladies...

"I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned Staring at the blank page before you..."

"Alright, alright i get it", you yelled at 5:30 am as your alarm woke you up.

You usually like this song and felt that its lyric were perfect to motivate you early in the morning, however this was not the case today. Your alarm unfortunately interrupted a very nice and warm dream, which usually happen in winter and specially when you misses him. Him, is your boyfriend Taron Egerton, the most adorable, handsome and gentle guy you ever dated and its been already 2 months since you last saw him.

Grabbing your phone, you decide to send him a text before getting ready. Before typing you read the last text he send you, and thought how nice it would be to be with him right now. You had to decline his numerous invitations to accompany him to the series of world premiere, from all around Europe. Being stuck in your own country infuriate you so much but there was nothing you could do about it. You had your finales and since it was your last year at the Cambridge University, your studies were a priority over the invitations of your lovely boyfriend.

Not really knowing what to say, you decides to send him a picture of your bed, adding a little something - "I miss you right here by my side."

 

You knew that the premiere last night in Amsterdam must have gone beyond 1 or 2 am, so did not expect him to reply immediately. Looking at the time, you realise it was time for you to get out of bed. You went to the bathroom, run to water and let it fill the tub. Long bath was something that people usually do after a long day at school or work, but it was so cold outside and since you wake up way early, you deserved this. 

 

Just as you were going to get in the tub, your phone buzz. You rushed toward it and felt such an intense happiness as you see the name of the sender. Going back to your warm bath,phone in hand, you settle in your tub and take a look at his response.

Well lets just say that being in a hot tub and getting pictures like that, did not make you any less warm. 

God you miss that body.

 

You - "DON'T SEND ME THINGS LIKE THAT WHEN AM FAR FROM YOU"

Him - "Well YOU started it..."

You - "I only send you an innocent picture. i wanted to somehow show you, how much i misses you <3 "

Him - " And i misses you too Love."

 

For some men, an admission that they miss you and want to see you is a sign of dependency and weakness, and if they want to keep the upper hand in the relationship, they’ll keep their distance when it comes to displaying their emotions. However his was not the case with Taron. All your friends keep on telling you how lucky you were to be in such romantic and passionate relationship.

 

Him - "I wish you were with me in Amsterdam. If you could see this place, you would never want to leave."

You - "i wish i had no exams :'("

Him - "Geez, i miss your body soooooooo much"

You - "Oh ok, only my body and not my brillant mind, my cheerful personality etc, etc."

Him - "Babe plz, give me some credits. i was going to write all these things but i accidentally pressed send :P :*"

Him -

  

You - "TWAT"

Him -" <3"

You - "How was the premiere?"

Him - "Oh you know, the usual - crazy sexy fans, crazy sexy waitress etc, etc"

You - "Am reading this new book, i think you'll like it very much"

Him - "Did i write crazy sexy??, pfff stupid autocorrect -_-. I actually wanted to write NUNS, the only people i saw at the premiere. Darling there were nuns everywhere. Nuns at the premiere, nuns on the red carpet, nuns at the bar !!!"

You - "hahahah, you DOUBLE TWAT"

Him - "what about you?"

You - "Nothing special. After my classes today, i have soccer practice, followed by piano lesson"

Him- "Kick some arses at the game and be delicate for piano." "I LOVE YOU GIRL."

You - "Crazy, just how i like you. I Love you boy"

Him - "What are you doing right now"

Since the beginning of your conversation, you have kept things simple and lovely but now it was time to rise up his temperature, among other things.

You - "In the tub, taking a hot bath"

Him - "OH"

You -

You - "You like what i've send ?"

Him - "The moment i get back, am gonna spend all my time caressing those damn legs and more !!!!!!!"

You - "Good, cause i want your hands all over my body"

Him - "Be careful for what you wishes for, cause soon, you'll be screaming my name hard."

You - "God, you are turning me on"

Him - "Its some serious torture to think of you body and not be able to touch it"

You - "It would be some serious fun to play with your dick and torture you indefinitely" "I would tease you until you beg for release."

Him - "Love, you are cruel; am rock hard right now" "I'll have to pin you against the wall!"

You - "My arms above my head?"

Him - "Your legs around my waist !!!!!!!" "And i'll kiss your neck and slowly go in and out of you. I will fill you up and make you scream."

You - "Fuck!" "NOW I NEED YOU LIKE RIGHT NOW !!!!!!!"

Him - "Well YOU started it..."

 

 

THE END


	2. Number 2: You are new at your place of work and meet Taron in the office.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am such a big fan of Taron Egerton and i've decided to write a number of short stories.  
> Hope you'll love it.
> 
> ***Number 2: You are new at your place of work and meet Taron in the office. 
> 
> (From: CustardCreamies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have some suggestions, DO NOT HESITATE. If you want me to write some stuff, DO NOT HESITATE.  
> From adorable to kinky, you'll be serve ladies...

"Good morning folks, today we are blessed with a warm temperature and a not so dense traffic ...." 

These few words were enough to get you out of bed with a smile; buying this radio clock at " _Barnabet and stuff_ " was the best thing you did this week.  Pulling off your blanket, stretching yourself and walking up to the nearby window, you look outside and smile brightly. Nothing could break your spirit today, not even the grey sky outside. 

After years of studies and numerous shitty internships, today is the day you finally get to start your dreaming job. "MODA MAGAZINE", the most prestigious fashion magazine in all London has selected you to be part of its team. Your mum was the first person to initiate you to the world of fashion magazine. Since you were a little girl, you were in admiration every time a new edition was published; the glossy paper with its peculiar smell got you in trance.

"Pip, Pip"

Your buzzing phone interrupted your daydreaming. The sender was your best friend Violet wishing you the best of luck and warning you against your incurable tendency to be late. 

You: "“Punctuality is the virtue of the bored.” 

Violet: "Well, you can tell that to your new boss, we''ll see how she feels about it"

You: "“Punctuality is the thief of time - Oscar Wilde”

Violet: "Oscar Wilde is dead, you are still alive so get your arse ready for work"

You: "Alright, alright, you're worst than my mother. I'll go get ready and i'll text you at lunch"

Violet: "Break a leg :*"

Violet: "AND DON'T BE L-A-T-E"

  


Without wasting anymore time you jump into the shower. Once you're finished you apply some lotion you brought from that french shop "Yves Rocher". Now that you smell like a rose, you put on some light make-up and dress up. Before going to "Mugg and Beans" to get your breakfast, you take a selfie of your outfit for your instagram account. 

Instagram: Ready for work @modamagazine !!!!! #ootd #lucky #fashion

  


  


  



End file.
